Conventional foldable cartons are well known and are used in a variety of applications. For example, the packaging industry utilizes a vast number of cartons in which numerous products are packaged for subsequent shipment. These foldable cartons or container have been equipped with variety of carry handles to accommodate grasping by the fingers of user. Such cartons or containers are used to store a wide variety of flowable substance. One problem with these cartons or containers is that the pourable substance can spill out through the carry handles. One solution in the past has been to refrain from packing flowable substance to the top of the cartons. This can waste significant capacity in the container.
Accordingly, there is need to for a container that is tamper-resistant, leak-resistant, and is easily carried on by hands of a user.